


16 and pregnant

by canadino



Series: shetland pony au [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canadino/pseuds/canadino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi is sixteen and pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	16 and pregnant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreaminginside](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaminginside/gifts).



> Does this make Akashi the Virgin Akashi???

"I believe I may be pregnant, Shintarou, and you're the father."

Midorima stared at him incredulously. "How?" he asked. Though his grasp on sexual intercourse was lacking, he was ninety-nine-point-nine-nine-nine percent certain they had not gone through the motions to create a child. "You're a boy."

"It's a feeling. I just am." Still dumbfounded, Midorima followed Akashi to the local drugstore to purchase a home pregnancy test – the most expensive one that guaranteed accurate results – and returned home, where he stood outside the bathroom door with sweaty palms. Akashi called him in with a shaky voice Midorima had never heard from him before.

"So," Akashi said, holding the pregnancy test. Midorima swallowed and stepped forward, his forehead brushing the top of Akashi's head as he saw the results for himself. "It appears I am indeed pregnant." Midorima felt his head reel with a sort of lightheadedness that he supposed unsuspecting fathers experienced. Akashi seemed to have recovered from such a shock in the time it took for Midorima to enter the bathroom, for he looked up at Midorima with an unwavering expression.

"Oh gosh," Midorima said. Akashi looked back down at the stick. "Those could be wrong. We ought to consult a doctor."

"Suppose the doctor says I'm pregnant as well?" Akashi lowered the pregnancy test. "I've been feeling awful in the mornings lately and just this morning I've gotten sick. I've also been very tired as of late."

"As a future doctor," Midorima declared, "that does sound suspiciously like pregnancy."

"Doesn't it?" Akashi peered up at him again, lovely red eyes, lips pressed together in thought. "I've become a statistic; sixteen and pregnant." Akashi was strong, yes, Midorima did not doubt that but – the only child to a single parent household where the father was frequently absent dwelled badly with Midorima. He had watched his own mother work through her pregnancy with his younger sister, and she had her husband and him to support her, not to mention she was at least three times as old as Akashi.

"If you are pregnant," Midorima promised, "then I will stay by your side and see this through with you, as a responsible father." He even gripped Akashi's hand for the fullest effect, ignoring the fact that Akashi had just been gripping the pee stick. "I can't let you do this alone."

Akashi allowed him a weary smile. "Thank you, Shintarou."

[=]

"It's a good thing we've finished with the season," Momoi said, staring pointedly at Akashi's stomach at his uniform. "Such strenuous physical activity isn't good for a developing child!"

"You've checked with a doctor?" Kuroko asked.

"Yes," Akashi said. "They said I'm three weeks pregnant."

"I could tell," Momoi said, tossing her head. "It's very clear to my eyes that your body is tired and it's not from the effort of one person! Ah! Have you picked names yet?"

"Shut up, Satsuki," Aomine grumbled, knocking Momoi's head lightly. "The most important question is if the school knows? Won't you be kicked out of school for teenage pregnancy?"

"My father will make sure that this is kept under wraps," Akashi assured him. "We certainly have the means to do so."

"Your father is alright with it?"

"My father respects my decisions. I'm old enough to take responsibility for them now."

"Who's the father?" Kise blurted. He protested as Aomine and Kuroko slapped him in unison. "What? You were all wondering, weren't you?" He squealed as Momoi pinched him on the waist.

"I thought that would be obvious," Murasakibara said, opening another packet of chips. Midorima was sitting at his desk behind Akashi perusing several parenting guides. Several length books had numerous sticky notes saving pages and a small notebook was filled with scribbles and reminders. Indeed, Midorima looked much past the everyday concerned classmate and friend.

"Godspeed," Kuroko whispered.

"God disposes," Midorima muttered.

[=]

"Do you ever feel," Akashi began in the living room, lying with his head dangling over the side of the couch to help with his pounding headache, "of eating a donut sandwich?"

"What does that mean?" Midorima asked.

"A donut sandwich," Akashi explained, gesturing with his hands as if he could magically produce a chart with which to demonstrate, "is a jelly donut in between two slices of bread. The type of jam and the type of bread is irrelevant. It's plenty of carbohydrates and sugar, sure, but you can have a jelly sandwich along with a donut. Jelly sandwiches are common snack food in Western cultures."

"Are you suggesting you want me to get you a donut sandwich?"

"You have very good perspective, Shintarou."

[=]

"Why are you living with Midorima?" Murasakibara asked as he was helping Akashi carry his books. It was troubling to watch his friend suddenly look so lethargic and sleepy; Murasakibara could understand the feeling. But Akashi was not him. "Why aren't you at home? And where are Midorima's parents all the time?"

"It's convenient for this narrative," Akashi explained.

[=]

"Give me a backrub, would you?" Akashi asked, and Midorima poked his head into the room and saw Akashi lying on the floor, pillow against his stomach, back up and feet in the air, ankles locked. His face had a bit of a come-hither look and Midorima felt hot in the face but complied.

"You're developing quicker than most," Midorima said after a moment of kneading his palms against Akashi's back, earning a satisfied sigh for his efforts. He had been concerned for school – not of Teiko, which they graduated from a week ago with not a hint of conflict, but of high school. He was certain that the prestigious high school Akashi had chosen would not be very lenient of a pregnant student, but Akashi was growing speedily though Midorima was sure they were just reaching about the third month or so.

"A member of the Akashi family has superior bodies," Akashi murmured cryptically. He shifted and flipped over, his stomach making quite the bump from his normally lanky body. "My ankles are swelling a little, but you can feel it move sometimes."

"Is that so," Midorima said, suddenly feeling more pressure than he can handle. His hands hovered above Akashi's stomach for a few moments too long.

"You can touch, you know."

"I know, but," Midorima bumbled, feeling like an overlarge oaf. He set his hands on the gentle swell gingerly, fearing a twitch of the finger would upset everything. Akashi laughed. Midorima felt all this fatherly instincts pool together in that moment.

"I don't feel anything," he sighed, motioning to take his hands away when he felt the faintest pressure against his hand and rocketed away shrieking. Akashi got up a little too quickly in surprise and winced and Midorima returned to his side berating himself and allowing all his ancestors to set a curse upon him (but not his brethren). "Are you alright? I was just surprised. I felt something, it wasn't anything big, but…"

"You're a sweet father," Akashi said simply. Midorima tried hard not to look pleased with himself.

[=]

Midorima woke to Akashi calling his name softly in the dark and shifted in his futon, laid out next to Akashi's. "What's wrong?" he asked, slightly groggy.

"I didn't mean to wake you," Akashi said. "I couldn't go to sleep, as is expected of pregnant mothers during their last trimester. I was just trying your name out on my tongue. It makes me feel a little better."

Midorima reached his hand out of his futon and into Akashi's to grasp at his hand. "I've been thinking," he murmured, and Akashi turned to him. "About a lot of things. You. The child. This is possibly extremely late, but I suppose the sentiment still stands. I know the term wedlock sounds awful, but I would like to marry you, if you'd have me."

Akashi squeezed his hand back from under the comforter. "Of course I'd have you."

[=]

Midorima rushed home the moment Akashi called him about the contractions and found Akashi sitting in his room covered with blood, swaddling a child, and holding a pair of scissors. "It couldn't wait," Akashi said simply. "I gave myself my own C-section."

"Is that safe?" Midorima asked.

"Well, I had the child and I'm still alive, so I suppose so." Akashi put the bloodied scissors down and began wrapping bandages around his stomach. Midorima vaguely considered the necessity of stitches. "Here is the child, if you'd like to see."

Even wrapped in old ragged towels, the child was literally glowing. "It's Jesus," Midorima said in awe of the child.

"Your light is dim," the baby said.

[=]

"I dreamt you had my child," Midorima said after he'd woken up with a shout and had also woken Akashi up in the process. It had taken him a good ten seconds to gather his surroundings and remember he was sleeping over at Akashi's because it was closer to an early morning basketball match than his own house. Akashi looked at him with wonder after his statement and an awkward blanket of silence covered the room until Akashi's father burst through the door, spreading splinters of wood everywhere.

"You dare threaten my son's innocence!" the Shetland pony thundered, before activating his jetpack yet again to trample Midorima's face.


End file.
